Cabur
"Cabur - (n.) Mando'a for 'guardian' and 'protector'." -Mando'a Dictionary Born during the middle year of the Clone Wars, Cabur had mostly raised herself with her father - a clone soldier of the Republic - battling in the front lines and her mother - a Mandalorian clan member - who died just a month of Cabur's birth. However, Cabur didn't meet her father until a year and a half after her birth. Being the daughter of a clone was one thing to cause accelerated aging, but her father, Ramikad, was a unique design of a Force Sensitive prototype; his genes were, of course, passed on to Cabur, but the main side effect was an even greater accelerated aging than the clones. According to Ramikad - who cured her and restored her natural aging - Cabur had gene that failed to correspond correctly during birth, giving her an accelerated aging ten times of that of a normal human being. Cabur's Return Cabur was freezing herself to death. Not intentionally, of course, but Carlac was her home, and she hadn't been here in a few months. Meeting her father, a clone soldier within the Republic's Navy, had been an interesting event in her life. After being cured of some sort of advanced accelerated aging, Cabur was told to go back to her clan where she would await until she was old enough to help her father in battles. Cabur was indeed much like her father: intelligent, creative, caring, and even loyal. Her mother was no longer around to raise her, which brought up the question as to why her father didn't trust her to be able to help him despite that she raised herself from a young age. Many people of her clan wore blue, yellow, and the very rare red armor. She herself sported a red design passed on from her mother, who designed it after her father's clone trooper armor. It was strange to wear red armor in the clan, unless you were of blood relation to head clansman, Cabur's grandfather. The head clansman was her last relative able to help or guide her; he insisted on Cabur raising herself in order to build a strong and confident young woman. Her grandfather always seemed to have some sort of wisdom for the clan, but he never hesitated to show how things could and should be done, especially in raising new children. Cabur wasn't the only young clan member, though. Sixteen years ago, another clan member had been born. He was Cabur's closest friend at the time, but went missing just before Cabur met her father. They hadn't exchanged names during their time together. Whoever the mysterious friend was, he had left the clan. Cabur was greeted by several elders, including the ones who had formerly been affiliated with Death Watch, a Mandalorian terrorist group. They must have seen the error of their ways after the Republic drove the Death Watch off of Carlac. It was still upsetting that Cabur's only friends and family wanted nothing to do with her. There was still her father, who seemed to fear for her safety. She vowed to be capable of helping him in the war, and with that promise, Cabur grabbed her blasters and her vibrosword and activated an easy-mode training droid. When the time came that her father returned, she would be ready. Living in Shadows Cabur was never a fan of having to tied her hair back whenever she wanted to put on her helmet. Regardless, her reunion with her father was just as exciting as she had hoped. She demonstrated that she was ready in combat tactics against the training droid on a more difficult setting, and proved that she could handle herself. Ramikad, taking great approval of her skills, decided to let her live in the Republic barracks on Coruscant for some time. All Cabur ever wanted was to leave Carlac for good; she couldn't stand the cold. The helmet served as her mask, concealing her identity. The armor was her protection, guarding her as she would the innocent. However, she would practice with her Force abilities to remain hidden from the Jedi, a trick used by Ramikad at times. When she arrived on Coruscant, Cabur felt at home. The air, although not exactly fresh, was warm and soft, the buildings cut through the sky; all seemed at peace. Cabur attempted to tell her father this as they made their way to the Republic barracks. "It seems pleasant here. More so than Carlac," she said from under her helmet. "Trust me," her father said without moving his head,"Looks are always deceiving here." "But it just feels... better here," Cabur insisted. Her father shook his head, but said nothing more until they arrived at the headquarters. The troopers inside all had armor coloring that were unique and independent from each other. Even her fathers helmet design itself was unique. Cabur then felt shame for not making her own design, just copying off of her mother's. As they entered the dark room, Cabur noticed another helmet lying in the closet. She scurried across the floor to retrieve it. Her father seemed to try and stop her, but was too hesitant to do so. The helmet had a blue visor and seemed bulkier than the other helmet. "That's my commando helmet," Ramikad explained. Cabur slid off her own helmet, letting her tied hair drop over her left shoulder, and slid on the alien device. It seemed to be equipped with several things that Cabur hadn't known to even exist. She felt along the sides of the helmet until she pressed some sort of button and the visor glowed a bright brilliant blue. She pressed it again and took it off. As she set it back, Cabur looked to see her father, but he had vanished without notice. She looked back at her own helmet and then down her body to see the unoriginal design. It was now seeming dull in her mind. Looking around the room, she was able to uncover several different colors of paint, but only one that she found that she liked and that wasn't empty. It was a hot pink color, one that no clone would dare use. In combination with a darker pink, she recreated her mother's design, but now in an original color. She soon declared to herself that this would be her main armor, despite that she would create a blue and teal one later. Stranded The Clones Cabur wasn't used to being around a bunch of people who looked exactly alike, let alone people who look like her father. Only four clones were unique in the crew aboard the Eternity. Zeta squad was an interesting group. They acted as if they were a Republic Commando squad, but weren't even remarkably close to resembling one. Sergeant Lance, Corporal Scar, Specialist Ren, and Private first-class Jaro all had a similar face, but their hair, the details of battle-worn scars, and the tattoos upon Jaro and Scar had made them unique. The squad leader, Lance, wore green-striped armor; Scar sported purple armor of his own design. Ren and Jaro wore armor that was teal, but with entirely different designs. Still, despite their differences, one of the many she disliked included that they were craving battle at any conflict. The ship had been instructed to rendezvous with another fleet commanded by General Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Eternity would be scheduled to arrive at the coordinates before Kenobi, leaving it vulnerable to enemy attack. However, the Eternity was a prototype cruiser equipped with a massive anti-cruiser cannon where starfighters would normally be launched. The crew was ordered to be minimal due to the fact that the testing could easily go awry. Cabur had coaxed her father into letting her join this assignment, despite the hazards that followed. Zeta squad had instructed her to be by their sides at all times, which was understandable since it would be hard for clones to trust a non-Jedi, non-clone female wearing magenta Mandalorian armor. Cabur noticed that Lance was calling himself "Beviin", the Mando'a form of Lance, as well as that he was far younger than his comrades. Even though he also had accelerated aging, he was physically sixteen years old. Perhaps some sort of clone draft went through. Cabur still thought it to be curious as to why the clone was under-aged, but "Beviin" insisted that she shouldn't ask. She as also told not to ask about Jaro and Scar's cuts and scratches. She complied, even though the thought loomed in the back of her mind. It was strange to feel how a Republic cruiser comes out of hyperspace. Cabur had only been through hyperspace once, the time she left Carlac for Coruscant - which was where the Eternity had departed from. The crew was notified that Kenobi's fleet had run into technical problems just before making the jump. It would take roughly one standard rotation until they would arrive at the rendezvous point. Cabur and Zeta squad were the first ones notified of this while on the bridge. "Our technicians are working on the solution to our predicament, but it seems you'll be on your own for longer than we anticipated," a republic naval officer explained. Beviin shook his head in disappointment. "If we are attacked before you arrive," he began,"then there will be nothing left of us when you make it." The naval officer stood dumbstruck by the sergeant's short but imperative rant on being alone in enemy space. Cabur chose to get involved, something she was told not to do by the squad. "Surely you can send some cruisers in for support," she stated. The officer turned to her direction from the holo and stared her in the eye. "I do not need to take 'suggestions' from an outsider," he said flatly. "We cannot spare any vessels to your aid. Make do with what you have and-." Suddenly, as if karma had struck from the shadows, the Eternity rocked side to side violently and caused the holo to go static for a brief moment. Cabur swung her head to see what had happened, but it wasn't hard to tell from the way they were flung. From the viewport, Cabur saw four Separatist cruisers - one Dreadnaught, and three frigates - draw closer to the ship. Thousands of red blasts began to hit the cruiser, starting to cause severe damage to the hull. For only a minute, everyone on the bridge was silent. Cabur was surprised that Theta squad hadn't given any orders. Maybe they lacked naval experience. She chose to take over in spite of this. "Raise forward shields!" she ordered. The crew did as they were told, and Cabur watched the blasts hit the ship, but cause no damage except for a few waves of teal color. Theta squad merely observed the impressive leadership and knowledge of ship-to-ship warfare that Cabur had to offer. She knew if they didn't do anything but sit there, they would not last long, as Beviin said. Cabur hadn't even noticed until now that the holo had been completely jammed by the invading ships. They had go on the offensive soon. "Prepare the anti-ship cannon," Cabur said. "All forward batteries, fire at will while it's charging!" After she gave those commands, the view from the bridge changed suddenly; blue blasts began to hammer the Separatist frigates, but not do any damage to the Dreadnaught. "I have a bad feeling about this," Beviin uttered. More coming soon Drifting Coming soon Retaliation Coming soon Lurkers Coming soon The Battle of Rhen Varr Coming soon Trust Fall Coming soon Downfall of the Republic Coming soon Rebirth Coming soon Rebellion Coming soon "Guardian" Coming soon Eternal Legacy After repairing her father's armor and weapons, Cabur began to follow the Resol'nare as Ramikad wished. Her family, a son and a daughter, were all Force-Sensitive. In an effort to preserve tradition, Cabur prevented any contact between Jedi or Sith once her children were old enough to control it. However, Ori'dush - her son - had pledged himself to the teachings of a Dark Side Academy on Umbara, the very place Ramikad had first encountered the Dark Side. Intent on fulfilling a destiny he believed in, Ori'dush abandoned his sister, Jate, and his mother to become powerful as he believed his grandfather to be. Ori'dush and Jate Category:Female Category:Mandalorian Category:Force Sensitive Category:Rebellion